


All Fired Up

by QueenOfTheQuill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fire Alarms, Gen, Prompt Fill, darcy is the knight in shining armor, steve is the damsel in distress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheQuill/pseuds/QueenOfTheQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3AM? Really, fire alarm? Really?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fired Up

**Author's Note:**

> In response to [this prompt.](http://typhoidmeri.tumblr.com/post/100688948313/iggycat-someone-needs-to-write-a-the-fire)
> 
> "Someone needs to write a ‘the fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU"

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

 

“Holy Thor!” Darcy shot up in bad, clapping her hands over her ears. “I know the fire alarm’s meant to wake you up, but does it have to be _so loud?”_ she grumbled, snatching her glasses and phone off the table and a blanket from the back of her couch as she went. She continued grumbling to herself as she half jogged down the stairs, tossing the blanket around her shoulders like a cape.

 

“Odin damned fire alarm, can’t even pick a decent time to go off…” She glanced at her phone’s screen as she left the building and groaned when she saw the time. “At 3AM? Really, fire alarm? Really?” Darcy ran a hand through her hair, trying to get it into some semblance of normal and not ‘about to gain sentience and make plans to rule the world’ levels of crazy.

 

Spotting her neighbor standing nearby in the parking lot, she stopped dead. He was shifting back and forth uncomfortably in the chilly air and Darcy could see why; he wasn’t wearing anything but a pair of red, white, and blue boxers, and _damn_ , did he have muscles. Not that the shirts he wore ever did anything to hide that, but they were even more impressive uncovered.

 

Casually, she wandered over. They had never exchanged more than friendly greetings in passing, along with a few flirty comments, but this seemed like a decent time to go offer Mr. Tall, Blonde, and Handsome some help.

 

“Hey there, 4C. Picked a hell of a night for a jaunt outside, huh?”

 

He huffed a laugh. “You could say that.” He tucked his hands into his armpits.

 

“Do you wanna share?” Darcy held out one arm, opening the blanket up to him.

 

“I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable-”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes. “I’ve seen my best friend’s boyfriend wearing nothing but a smile before, and even though he’s attractive, he’s pretty much my brother. I think I can handle you in your skivvies. Get your butt over here.”

 

He smiled at her and accepted the half of the blanket she was offering. “Thanks. I’m Steve, by the way.”

 

“Hi. I’m Darcy, and I’ll be your knight in shining armor for this evening.”

 

Steve smirked. “Does that make me the damsel in distress?”

 

“Apparently.”

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Darcy. Thanks for the save.”

 

“Anytime.”

 

There was a moment of silence with the alarm still blaring in the background. The quiet sound of a distant fire truck siren joined it as Darcy desperately tried to think of something else to say.

 

“So what do you-”

 

“Where do you-”

 

They both spoke at the same time, then stopped and laughed. “You go first,” said Steve said, motioning with a blanket covered hand.

 

“Oh, I was just wondering what you do? Like, I totally hear you leaving in the middle of the night sometimes and I was wondering if that was for your job.” Darcy’s eyes widened. “Not that I, like, stalk you or anything, it’s just that sometimes I’m up, and I hear you… I don’t listen for you, it’s just the walls are kind of thin and I didn’t realize how creepy this all sounded until I was saying it out loud. Wow, I’m going to stop talking now.”

 

Steve chuckled. “It’s fine. These walls don’t really hide much. I’m a security contractor. Sometimes I have night jobs. You?”

 

“Lab assistant to aforementioned best friend. I really hope the building’s not actually on fire because my laptop’s in there and I’m pretty sure I forgot to backup the data I was working on earlier today and Jane will be _pissed_ if I lose it.”

 

“I didn’t smell any smoke or anything as we came out,” Steve offered.

 

“I didn’t either. It was probably 3A burning popcorn again.” Darcy rolled her eyes. “At least we know the detectors work.”

 

They made pleasant small talk for a while, watching as a fire truck pulled up and men and women poured out to check the building. Darcy was interested to learn that Steve drew in his spare time.

 

“I’m no Michelangelo, but my drawings are ok.”

 

Darcy screwed her courage to the sticking place and asked, “Could I maybe see them sometime, over coffee? There’s a cute little shop not far from here that I like.”

 

Steve smiled down at her. “That would be great. How about Saturday?”

 

“Saturday’s perfect.”

 

Just then, one of the firemen announced that the building was safe and that everyone could go back inside. Steve and Darcy trudged up the stairs together, pausing as they reached their respective rooms.

 

“Thanks for rescuing me,” Steve said with a crooked little grin.

  
“Anytime, Princess,” Darcy said with a smile, waving at him as she ducked back into her room. Man, Saturday could not come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The boxers were a joke gift from Tony. ^-^


End file.
